


Just Bad Luck

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [1]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, when Wordy comes home from the job after another near miss, what does Shelley think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bad Luck

Wordy groaned quietly as he peeled off his shirt at the end of the day. Half turning to grab his pajama top, he caught a glimpse of his shoulder in the bathroom mirror. Walking closer, he gently prodded the massive bruise, wincing as it throbbed. Wordy shook his head thinking 'Shelley's gonna kill me.'

From behind him came a soft gasp. Looking up, he caught the reflection of his wife in the mirror and hung his head at the expression of horror in her eyes. He heard her soft footfalls coming towards him and braced himself for the explosion. But Shelley merely wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They clung to each other for what seemed like hours before Shelley whispered, "It was in the vest?"

Wordy nodded and tilted her face up to his. "It was just bad luck. He really didn't want to shoot anyone. The gun was just for the scare. He pulled the trigger a few times but when we realized the safety was on, Greg told me to go for it with the taser. Just as I came up behind him, he found the safety and his finger hit the trigger. It was just an accident but it scared me. It was this close…" he held his fingers a few centimeters apart, "to missing the shoulder strap of my vest and hitting me."

He stopped talking when he felt Shelley hug him tighter and saw a few tears escape and roll down her face. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and pressed his face into her hair.

"You know I love you and the girls. I am letting nothing stop me from coming home to you. Especially not a bullet from some guy who really didn't mean to shoot me."

Shelley reached up to kiss him and he held her tightly, ignoring the ache from his bruise. He pulled away gently after a few minutes and slipped on his shirt to hide the bruise before his daughters could see it. He didn't want them to know how close he came to death today. A few more centimeters to the right and what was only a bruise could have been a whole lot worse.


End file.
